Accidental Lovers
by Krissii-xx
Summary: She was being hunted so she ran into the cave where HE was hiding. Why was he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: Usual things, I do not own Inuyasha characters. The plot and story was given to me to rewrite so I took advantage of the moment.

I think before commenting me on the story you should thank yingyang28 for coming up with such a amazing plot. I just revised it a little.

The Ban-Kag pairing with get closer and closer as each chapter comes. I like relationships to come slowly. However, there will be a lot of bashing of Kikyou loll soz fans of her but I promise I won't bash so much, I think.

Do read my other fanfic, **Happy: the Sailor Wars,** a story with S/U of Sailor Moon pairing and Inuyasha: The Final Act. I might not be updating that one that much cause I have a notebook with the whole thing I wrote but I don't know…

If you are **NOT** a Bankotsu and Kagome supporter. **Do not read it!**

, Sango, Shippou, and Miruko sat around the fire in camp. Kagome just made everyone some Ramen and gave them some water to drink. Kagome laid back against a tree after eating. She closed her eyes and put her earphones to her iPod in one ear. She played Angel by Amanda Perez.

Sango pet Kiara quietly enjoying the morning. Miruko and Shippou were eating fast. Everyone looked up hearing footsteps approach.

"_Inuyasha's back."_ Kagome thought beginning to smile.

Her smile faded, as she noticed none other than kikyou on his side.

"Everyone I have news" Inuyasha came into camp with kikyou on his arm. That wouldn't have hurt Kagome as much if Kikyou was walking next to him, but no she was on him are as if she was super glued there.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Miruko asked as he sat down next to Sango.

"I have asked kikyou to join our group." Inuyasha stated as Sango and Miroku looked at kagome with concern, tears started to form in her eyes.

"What? You can't be serious Inuyasha." Sango stated, pissed off.

"Inuyasha's what's the point in having her join the group when we have Kagome to sense the jewel shards. It makes no sense." Miruko argued.

"Kagome can't sense jewel shards as well as Kikyou." Inuyasha said, not looking to Kagome.

Kagome jerked her head back, offended.

"And she hasn't mastered using the bow like I do." Kikyou said.

"Nobody was talking to **you**!" Sango growled glaring at Kikyou.

Kagome could not take the silence any more.

"So Inuyasha, if Kikyou is going to join you I guess there is no reason for me to be here anymore huh?" Kagome stated. "You're basically saying I'm no longer needed in this group."

"What are you talking about? Who's going to take care of Shippou?" Inuyasha looked at her

"I don't know. Sango would not mind doing it. You don't need me anymore; you got the clay pot bitch of yours." Kagome said standing up. She grabbed her things. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her arm.

"I'm going home you asshole!" Kagome yelled getting out her grip.

"Oh no you're not!" Inuyasha went to grab her again.

"_Inuyasha!"_ Kagome sang. "SIT BOY!"

In addition, with that she stormed off into the forest.

2 months later…

Kagome climbed out the well. She wanted to see her friends again. It has not been the same without them. Climbing out, she noticed ogres. There was two child ogre's came wanting the jewel that had absorbed into her body. Inuyasha made his wish that everyone who had died and been manipulated by Naraku be reborn as they were. Kagome does not understand why the jewel went back into her body or why it also melted into her blood system, but it did. The two attacked her, they were easy to kill. In the process, the well had been smashed into pieces.

As kagome ran, she saw a cave. She thought it was the perfect place to hide the opening was small enough to put up a barrier.

She was almost there when the momma ogre reached and got Kagome leg, sending her to the ground. "Let me GO!" kagome yelled as she focused all her energy to her leg. The demon let go and screamed in pain. Kagome scrambled into the cave and quickly put up her barrier. Though she was not strong, enough so the barrier would not stay up she had to keep putting energy into it.

"What do you think you're doing here wench?" a voice said behind her. Kagome knew who the owner of the voice was but he was supposed to be dead. She turned around to confirm her theory. "B-bankotsu?"

Bankotsu stood and walked over to her. "Put the barrier down." He commanded.

Kagome did as she was told.

Bankotsu walked out the cave, leaving Kagome.

"No, no, no!" Kagome got up running after him. "Don't leave me here!" she yelled.

Bankotsu stopped and she slammed into his back.

"What do you want?" he glared at her.

"Help me." She pointed to the mother ogre coming at them.

Bankotsu eyes widen. "Whoa!" he yelled surprisingly, grabbing Kagome moving her out the way.

Kagome hid behind him nervously.

"_Banryusen!"_ he attacked with Banyru creating a pink light attack similar to Inuyasha's windscar.

Kagome watched in amazement as the attack destroyed the mother ogre.

Bankotsu looked at Banyru sleeplessly.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome one last time before walking deeper into the forest.

Kagome looked frustrated at this.

"Hurry up wench!" she heard him yelled.

Kagome eyes lights up and ran after him.

* * *

_Why was he alive? Why was he helping her? _

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?" Kagome asked Bankotsu walking behind him, trying to keep up.

"Well… there are three reasons why I'm helping you. One is that because if it weren't for you getting the jewel whole again and purifying it, I wouldn't be ali-."

"So that's why you're alive, wait how did me doing that bring you back? Are the others back as well? What about Naraku?" Bankoutsu looked at her with annoyed eyes and she just stared back with innocent ones.

"Yes that's why I'm alive, the others were back but Naraku absorbed them into his body to get their strength, I escaped just in time and hid in this cav- why am I telling you all this?"

"Because I asked? I don't know." Kagome grins.

. "Anyway, it looks like there is a village not too far from here. When we get there, you'll be able to get help there."

Bankoutsu was surprised to who fast kagome was re-gaining her strength. She looked so weak and helpless because Inuyasha was always protecting her, when truthfully she did not need it. His eyes studied her. _She is strong, powerful, could probable beat anybody that dared to fight her. She feels so powerful even when she holds in her miko powers, I do not really want to be around when she unleashes them__._

"AAAA…" kagome's screams brought him back to reality. He ran full speed to where he heard her scream.

When he got there, he saw that she was on the ground rolling and laughing as she was being "attacked" by a small demon cat like Sango's always has with her only she was fully black with a white main.

"Where is your family at little one?" kagome asked the two-tail, the cat just meowed in response but bankoutsu could have sworn that he heard the sadness in the meow.

"You don't have a family, do you?" another sad meow. "Well would you like to travel with me? I am headed to a village nearby. We can get some food." This time a happy meow. "Ok let's go." Kagome got up and looked for Bankotsu.

When she spotted him, he turned telling her to hurry up.

Kagome held the neko in her arms. "Hmm what shall I name you?" She smirked to the neko. It looked at Kagome confused.

"How about Momoko. Momo for short?" Kagome smiled. The neko meowed in agreement.

"We're here." Bankotsu leaned against a tree.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Bankotsu. Really meant a lot." Kagome bowed thanking him.

"Yeah. Bye kid." He said before turning and leaving. Kagome watched him go then went her own way.

* * *

She walked into the village where people gasped at her.

"Oh my goodness! You poor thing, what on earth happened to you?" asked an old woman who came up to her.

"Oh hi, sorry I look such a mess. I had a run in with a few ogre demons. Do you have any hut for rent?" Kagome asked the old woman. "Oh yes please come, I'm the head priestess of this village, please let me dress you wounds." The old priestess begged. "Oh it's ok, I'm also a priestess. Moreover, I have already done a lot to help it. All I really require is a few herbs to get the rest of my strength and to get rid of any infections I might have, please." When Kagome was done her question, it was closed with a meow. "Oh yeah, one more thing where can I get some food for me and Momo?" she added "Oh don't worry I'll have someone bring some to you and your friend." The old miko explained. "Ok. What do you want me to do for payment?" Kagome asked, "The only thing I ask of you is to help my granddaughter. I am afraid that she is fatally ill, and I can feel your miko powers are quite powerful. But there is another group here who offered to help." She asked. "Of course I'll still try to help."

"Thank you so much. Come with me to your hut." The old miko and kagome went on their way.

Once into her hut Kagome sat Momo down. Momo curled up next to her.

"I wonder who the other group here is. Momo?" Kagome pet the neko.

Kagome sighed. Momo meowed sitting up. She ran to the door and began starching and meowing.

"What's wrong girl?" Kagome stood walking over to Momo. She picked Momo up, who was glaring at the door.

That is when they heard a piercing scream.

"That's what's wrong." Kagome picked up her bow and arrow. "Let's go girl." She stated leaving the hut.

Kagome stood on top a hut watching to see any action. Momo was on her shoulder glaring at the door to the old priestess's sister hut.

That is when 5 recognizable people stood in front the hut, ready for battle.

Sango, Shippo, Miruko, Inuyasha, and Kikyou.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_ She thought, angrily.

Momo licked her ear making her smile.

"Let's wait." She whispered.

Minutes later, a demon horse busted out the door attacking the group.

A demon Horse!

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sango fought the horse. Kikyou and Miruko readied themselves.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled attacking. But a barrier surrounded the demon. Blocking the attack.

"NO! WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha frustrated.

"A barrier from the girl's body protecting the demon." Kikyou said as Kagome thought it.

Momo meowed. Kagome looked at her. She wanted her to join the fight. Kagome nodded and stood.

She grabbed a arrow and her bow and pointed to the demon. Something glistened inside it. "Ah a fake jewel shard." She smirked.

"Hit the mark." She smirked. She shot the arrow hitting directly on target. "Yes!" she cheered.

The horse demon was purified. Inuyasha slowly turned and looked.

"KAGOME!" yelled Shippo happily.

Sango and Miruko eyes widen. Kikyou held a death glare on Kagome.

"Howdy!" Kagome smiled, waving to Sango and Miruko.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled jumping on to the hut she was on. He drew closer as she backed up.

"I-I." Kagome shuddered.

"Get out of here Kagome! I never want to see you face!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome slipped. She tumbled down the ruff only to be caught by someone.

"That's no way to treat a woman is it mutt." Came a man's voice.

Inuyasha eyes widen with anger. Kagome was on her feet as she looks to her savior.

"B-bankotsu?" she spoke, shocked.

Bankotsu smirked. Momo meowed happily seeing Bankotsu.

"Do not interfere!" Inuyasha charged at Kagome only to be blocked by Bankotsu.

"Do you really believe I'll let you touch her?" Bankotsu growled. He sent Inuyasha back flying.

"Socializing with the enemy I see, Kagome. Can you get any stupider?" Kikyou hissed.

"For your information, Bankotsu is you guys' enemy. I never said he was mine. And if he was, _you_ are more of an enemy to me than him." Kagome shot back. Momo hissed in approval.

Bankotsu glared as Inuyasha stood up. Kagome put her back against his, bow in his.

"Ready kid?" Bankotsu readied himself.

"Yeah." Kagome smirked pointing her arrow to Kikyou. Kikyou pointed hers towards Kagome.

Inuyasha readied his self.

"Windscar!"

"Banryusen!"

"GO!" Kagome and Kikyou yelled in frustration. All the attacks hit creating an explosion.

Kagome was flung onto her back as well as everyone else. Dust was everywhere. She quickly sat up noticing a man approaching. He held out his hand to her. She took it and stood thinking it was Bankotsu before realizing who exactly was it. Her eyes widen in fear.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha had their swords holding off one another pushing forward with power. Bankotsu was distracted when he heard a name.

"Naraku! Let me go!" Kagome yelled trying to break his grip on her wrist.

Bankotsu push Inuyasha with full straight sending him to the ground before charging at Naraku.

Momo suddenly transformed biting Naraku's hand on Kagome's wrist. Naraku let go with a wail. Momo quickly picked Kagome up going into the sky when he attacked.

"_Gojou Tama!" and all hell broke loose._

* * *

_What do you think? I honestly think this might come out good. YAY MORGAN( YingYang28) I LOVE YOU!!! LOL_

_R&R_

_Peace, Love, and Bankotsu! ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: Usual things, I do not own Inuyasha characters. The plot and story was given to me to rewrite so I took advantage of the moment.

I think before commenting me on the story you should thank yingyang28 for coming up with such a amazing plot. I just revised it a little.

The Ban-Kag pairing will get closer and closer as each chapter comes. I like relationships to come slowly. However, there will be a lot of bashing of Kikyou loll soz fans of her but I promise I won't bash so much, I think.

Do read my other fanfic, **Happy: the Sailor Wars,** a story with S/U of Sailor Moon pairing and Inuyasha: The Final Act. I might not be updating that one that much cause I have a notebook with the whole thing I wrote but I do not know… And check out my new story Black Roses!

If you are **NOT** a Bankotsu and Kagome supporter.

**Do not read it!**

* * *

Last time…

"_Naraku! Let me go!" Kagome yelled trying to break his grip on her wrist._

_Bankotsu push Inuyasha with full straight sending him to the ground before charging at Naraku._

_Momo suddenly transformed biting Naraku's hand on Kagome's wrist. Naraku let go with a wail. Momo quickly picked Kagome up going into the sky when he attacked._

"_**Gojou Tama!"**__ and all hell broke loose._

* * *

"_Gojou Tama!"_

Kagome watched in shock as Momo lifted her from the ground as Bankotsu unleashed his attack on Naraku. There was a massive explosion. Momo was in the air, with Kagome on her back. Kagome looked around desperately. _Where is he? _Her mind screamed at her. Dust was everywhere. Dust was her first thought, however, she realized it was something else.Miasma and Saimyōshō!

Kagome eyes widen and she grabbed her hair and screamed.

"NO!" she yelled.

Momo swiftly dodged the Saimyōshō coming at them. Kagome grabbed a bow and arrow and pointed it into the Miasma and Saimyōshō. She then spotted a sparkle of Shikon No Tama. "Momo, When I release this, I want you to quickly go to its target, got it?" Kagome said. Momo growled and response. Kagome shot the arrow creating a free purified area. "GO!" she told Momo. Momo swiftly flew into the area. Kagome reached out her hand and he grabbed it. Momo flew both of them out of the Chaos just as Kiara with Sango, Shippo, and Miruko on them. Inuyasha leaped out the chaos holding Kikyo on back.

"Are you alright?" Kagome looked back at Bankotsu. "Yeah. Look." He pointed down to the chaos. Everyone looked to see a broken Naraku rising out the chaos. Half of his body was gone.

"_Bankotsu did this?"_ Kagome thought.

Naraku glared at Kagome and Bankotsu then shot his glare to Kikyo and Inuyasha, who were on top of a tree.

"This," he began referring to the four of them. "is not over." He then disappeared.

As he disappeared, the chaos disappeared along with him. Kagome and Kikyo locked eyes just as Bankotsu and Inuyasha did so.

"K-kagome!" Sango called, making sure no one starts yet another fight.

Kagome looked at Sango, before smiling.

She jumped, startled when she felt a hand rest on her side.

"Can we leave?" he whispered.

Kagome looked back at him before nodding.

"Alright," she said. "Bye Sango!" she waved as Momo flew off into the distance.

* * *

"She's working with an enemy, Inuyasha! What if she wanted to turn on us? Like she did earlier!" Kikyo fussed with Inuyasha.

"Kagome wouldn't do it. I know her." Inuyasha said, leaning against a tree. Him and Kikyo have been at it almost an hour. She wants to fight Kagome so bad. Nevertheless, Inuyasha would not let her.

"Inuyasha, you thought she went home but no she went and aid an enemy! She's not loyal, she never was!" growled Kikyo.

"Kikyo, it's late, can we get some rest and talk about it when the others wake up?" Inuyasha asked, pleading. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. _I am losing my grip on him._

"Alright, fine."

* * *

Kagome laid on her stomach watching Bankotsu sleep. They were just eating before he dozed off.

Not that she minded.

Suddenly Kagome heard a noise in the forest. She quietly got up and went to go examine it. She left Momo to rest with Bankotsu.

Once to the noise she froze on the spot. Kagome gasped and paused when she saw Kikyo unconscious on the floor. Inuyasha was trying to fight a massive, powerful looking demon. Sango rushed ahead of Kagome, as Kikyo returned to consciousness.

"Now I'm mad!" Sango yelled running forth and striking out with her daggers. They clunked uselessly against its armor. With no questions to ask Kagome joined the battle.

"Sango! We have to get it further away from that village!" She called as Kikyo shot her arrow at it. It had no effect whatsoever!

"Yeah, you're right! But how!" Kagome took a moment to glance at Sango who was looking weak, Miruko was helping her stand.

"Get her out of here!" Kagome yelled shooting arrows. Sango was protesting and trying to stand and fight but she collapsed again. Obviously this thing had really done a number on her. Miruko rushed her away before she could stop him and Kikyo and Kagome were left alone. Kikyo had shot at the thing and again found it had not penetrated the armor.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called coming up beside them with his sword ready. "Leaving me out on the fun are we?" He said grinning. Kikyo smiled back as she watched him slice at the demon. Again, no effect. "This one looks tough." They watched in horror as a puzzling sound came from the demon, as if it were scanning something. Kagome took the time to cast again and take in the machine's appearance.

It's mid section was bulged with thick armor that she doubted any weapon could pierce through. Two huge arms were expertly attached, ones that looked slow but she soon found very quick to react. It seemed to move about on wheels, a potential weakness. However this idea was soon squashed when she realized they were metal. If the arms weren't there she might have been able to crawl under and see if a spell in the gap of the wheels would damage some of the inside. But if she tried it would just hit her with the arms…

"**Scanning.**" A robotic voice reported making Kagome shiver. "**Identified, Inuyasha. Potential target.**" An arm came up towards Inuyasha and before he could react had whacked him, knocking the wind from his body and throwing him back near the bridge. Luckily he landed on it and not in the waters below. Kikyo gasped and began casting while the demon continued its scanning. "**Identified, High Priestess Kikyo. Potential target.**" The other arm came and struck her before she finished casting and she flew back near Inuyasha. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no!" She yelled pausing to cast a cure spell at the lovers. She froze slightly when she heard the robotic voice begin again.

"**Identified, Kagome. Princess of the Shikon No Tama. Target**" What? Princess? Since when? In addition, not a potential target. What made her so different? The thought was forgotten when the arm began swinging down towards her, not aiming to knock her back but to crush her! The impact happened with a loud clang of metal on metal and Kagome suddenly remembered to breathe "**Searching for potential weakness**" The voice reported causing Kagome to groan and steer her beloved demon towards the beach, away from the village and from Kikyo and Inuyasha. Hopefully someone would find them while she distracted this thing.

The demon began to chase her and she whimpered slightly. Being alone was no fun, it was just scary. Soon this thing was going to catch her, and then what?

_You'll die _She told herself _You can't defeat this thing alone._

"**Weakness found, vulnerable to thunder element.**"

"Oh shit." Kagome moaned as she heard a thunder spell being prepared. "Well, if I'm going down you're getting a fight first!"

Kagome yelled out in pain as the fourth thunder spell coursed through her barrier. Her barrier suddenly disappeared, it's power was lost. Now she was helpless in front of the large demon and she could only try and stop tears of pain. One of the arms began to lift up slowly, obviously enjoying the moment, making her suffer more than necessary. She glared at it with defiance as it began to lower its arm…

The demon had suddenly turned its powerful arm from and turned to scan the sky. Kagome looked up to see what it was. A thick wire he been fired and had penetrated into the sand near to her. She grinned and climbed to her feet as she saw someone sliding down. She cast a cure to herself as the person reached the safety of the sand. Well…not that the location was very safe.

"Come to join the fun?" She asked the man, he just nodded at her and took a place beside her. He was in a suit of armor, so she didn't know who he was exactly. But he seemed so familiar.

The demon began scanning him.

"We need to break through the armor!" She told him, he nodded silently and placed one hand on his hip while dipping around in his pocket for something.

The boy threw something at the demon and it was blinded in light, she had no idea what it was. But when she put her arms down that had been shielding her eyes she could see a slightly weaker area in the armor. She grinned and struck out her arrow and saw that it had actually effected the thing.

"When this is over remind me to kiss you!" She yelled as she watched him take another one of those grenade things out and use it again. She giggled happily spinning about when she saw another part of the armor weaken.

"**Iden…identified, Bankotsu. Leader of the Band of Seven. Primary target!**" Kagome gasped and gazed at the man beside her. She should have known! His hip action, the cocky stance…

"There goes the plan." Bankotsu muttered quickly changing to his normal outfit and producing his enormous sword, Banyru. He swung at the demon and watched with satisfaction as it sank to the ground slightly. Kagome finished the demon off with arrow. She watched the demon shut down on the floor and was about to move to begin disassembling it when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Do I get a kiss now?" he asked with a cocky grin on his tired face. Kagome glared at him and then gave him something he would not have expected, although not as nice as a kiss. Well, certainly not in his opinion anyway. "Fuck, Kagome!" Bankotsu groaned behind her as she allowed a smile to cross her features. Maybe she had gone a bit far, but he did tease her a lot. "Serves you right, pervert!" She said swinging around and sticking her tongue out. Apparently Bankotsu had finally recovered because he stood upright again, looking pretty tired and angry. Kagome giggled nervously. He quickly grabbed her wrists tightly and came in inch away from her face. She could feel his soft breath against her mouth and she swallowed.

"You offered." He said with a smirk before letting her go and walking in a circle around the fallen demon. "It was too easy." He commented before trying to remove the weakened armor from the front. Kagome didn't bother helping.

"What do you mean easy!" She yelled in common. "That thing took out Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miruko with one swoop for each! How was that easy?" Her face was red with anger and Bankotsu smirked at her reaction.

"I'm just saying that I doubt we hit the core of the thing. It seems doubtful it died just because of couple of hits." His cocky attitude fell for a moment as he checked her over. "You okay? You seem pretty shaky."

Kagome just stamped her foot and turned away from him.

"Yeah I know, but at least…" He was interrupted by the sound of the demon moving about behind him. He turned round and saw the demon waving arms about as if nothing had even damaged it before. "Shit." He moaned. "Told Ya it was too easy." Kagome just mumbled under her breath while casting herself a cure spell before getting ready.

"You're going down!" She yelled happily while shooting at the thing. This was the adventure she needed! Just as long as her friends didn't have to be dragged unwillingly into it.

Kagome cried out as the arm whacked her roughly. Luckily, though the demon did not seem to be as strong as the first time and she healed herself. Bankotsu sliced at the demon looking slightly worried and very tired. Kagome smiled at him for encouragement.

* * *

This was the third time the demon had resurrected itself, each time it was weaker but so were they. It was too tiring, too much energy wasted to begin with. Bankotsu hadn't looked very alert even before it had restarted the first time! There had to be something else they could do.

"We have to do something! It just keeps restarting!" She whined while preparing to cast darkness. "Owie!" She yelled as she let the attack loose. Maybe this wasn't so fun after all.

"We have to disable the main core! We have to break through the armor more!" He said tossing a break armor grenade. Kagome followed suit with the one she had been given earlier. The demon collapsed for a moment then but as they came closer to disable it before it restarted again it knocked them back with an arm. Kagome groaned and felt a potion wash over her.

"Bankotsu watch out!" Kagome screamed as the demon struck Bankotsu in the stomach. The armor reduced the damage and Bankotsu grinned with a new found amount of cockiness. He aimed again and swung, watching as the two wires penetrate into the weakened areas. Electricity then ran down the wires and into the weak spots. The demon screamed in pain. Bankotsu gasped slightly as he sunk to his knees.

Just when he was about to close his eye he felt an cure hit him. He sighed and climbed to his feet aware that the wires were still connected to the demon but the electricity had stopped. The demon seemed pretty bashed up but already it was beginning to move again.

"Does it ever give up?" Kagome moaned. Bankotsu grinned at her grabbing hold of his weapon tightly and pulling as hard as he could. It wasn't what he was meant to do, the weapon was designed to release the wires when he eased his grip on the trigger, but this would be much more effective.

Kagome had obviously quickly picked up what he was trying to do and grabbed hold of the weapon too, pulling with all her might. Bankotsu took a moment to grin at her before pulling as hard as he could. He gripped hold of it even tighter and pulled trying so hard he was gritting his teeth. Kagome was the same next to him. Then he began to feel it, the metal give way…

"It's starting up again!" Kagome said pulling with all her might, Bankotsu grinned.

"That might be a good thing." She stared at him as if he was insane, which he was sure he was by this point. He nodded his head towards the demon rather than trying to explain. As it began moving about the armor gave way more, not able to take the strain. Kagome laughed as half the metal detached itself.

"When this is over remind me to…"

"Kiss me?" He asked hopefully receiving an eye rolling.

"You wish." She muttered before they were both thrown to the ground when the armor tore loose from its owner. He grabbed Kagome by instinct and made himself fall on his back to take the shock of the impact. He laid there dazed with Kagome on top of him realizing this was the first time he'd laid down for two days. He tried to ignore the effect Kagome's closeness was having on him. He groaned as pain shot through him, glad that his armor had absorbed most of the impact.

"You okay?" Kagome asked rolling off him and gazing into his eyes. He nodded and then suddenly remembered where he was. From the look on Kagome's face, she must have just realized too. She threw a cure over him before climbing to her feet and dragging him up. The demon was in a sorry state, the front part now showing it's inside wires and vulnerability. Yet it was still going. Bankotsu fixed his demon eye to scan and saw what the needed to do.

"The main core is in the centre of the wiring." He told Kagome quickly. "If I can get to it and disable it the restart programmer will be overridden.

"But how the hell are we supposed to get near it without being squished by those arms?" Bankotsu grinned at her and held up what looked to be some type of control.

"That's where this baby comes in." he said, signaling Banyru.

"Someone is controlling this thing, you can tell by the sequence of the restarting method. If it was just an automatic programmer then it wouldn't take a few minutes to start up again." He explained while tearing past wires to find the core, Kagome helped him numbly. "Whoever is using this first builds up some restored power before restarting it again. It's why it's still strong after every time we defeat it. I was able to override their control on it, but it won't be long before they get it back up and running. We have to get the core out before that happens." Kagome stopped a moment and looked at Bankotsu with a smile. He noticed her staring and turned his gaze to her.

"Get behind me and don't move until I tell you." He said.

"Right!" Kagome quickly dashed behind him close enough so the attack will not hit her.

Bankotsu raised his sword.

"_Ryuraisen!"_

_Lighting hit everywhere around Bankotsu and Kagome._

_Once the last lighting struck, Kagome drop to her knees tired._

_The demon was crusted and dead. The only remainders were his dust._

"_Finally." She sighed._

* * *

A/N: For everyone to know the fighting scene was not wrote by me. I am not that detailed with fighting scenes. Friend of mines wrote it, I added some parts to it.

Anyway tell me what you guys think.

R&R please!!! ^.^


	3. AN: PLEASE READD!

I'm So Sorry!! I haven't been updating Accidental Lovers in a while.

I have a huge writer's block. I mean it's pretty huge. I've been so confused with it. But I have been writing but just getting frustrated with my writing.

I have a new chapter for you all, it'll be here May 3rd. Be here!!

I know way to long.

And I'm having some family issues. I'm a pretty depressed 9th grader.

But I'll always keep writing!

Thank you, KagomexSesshomaru123321, Cassie M.M., Yuti-Chan, deathwishs, Blue Flame82, .everthine., and Tempest 78, for reviewing!

MAY 3rd!! (Dogs bday) I just realized lol.

BE HERE!!!!!!!!  
THANK YUH!!  
GOOD MORNING!!! xD

Love, Krissii-xx =]


	4. Chapter 3

UPdated a LITTLE EARLY!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Usual things, I do not own Inuyasha characters. The plot and story was given to me to rewrite so I took advantage of the moment.

I think before commenting me on the story you should thank yingyang28 for coming up with such an amazing plot. I just revised it a little.

The Ban-Kag pairing will get closer and closer as each chapter comes. I like relationships to come slowly. However, there will be a lot of bashing of Kikyou loll soz fans of her but I promise I will not bash so much, I think.

Do read my other fanfic, **Solar Eclipse,** a story with S/U of Sailor Moon pairing and Love Has No Distance. And check out my new story Black Roses!

If you are **NOT** a Bankotsu and Kagome supporter.

**Do not read it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Ryuraisen!"_

_Lighting hit everywhere around Bankotsu and Kagome._

_Once the last lighting struck, Kagome drop to her knees tired._

_The demon was crusted and dead. The only remainders were his dust._

"_Finally." She sighed._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally." Kagome sighed. She looked over to Bankotsu who was examining the machine.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo as he leaped into her arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Shippo!" smiled Kagome.

"Kagome," Bankotsu stood up straight. "Do you know what this is?"

Kagome walked over to him. "It's a machine." She said simply.

"Someone was controlling this." Kagome put Shippo down, kneeling besides Bankotsu.

"Naraku?" Bankotsu looked at her.

"This kind of things is too highly tech to come from this world. My world on the other hand maybe." Kagome said.

"Your world?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome said. "I'm the only one possible to enter this world."

"That you know off." Bankotsu said.

"Soul Pipers can enter my world, too. Demo, I doubt they'd learn to do this." Kagome said.

"We'll have to figure it out. You'll have to start sealing wherever you come from when you are here." Bankotsu told her standing.

"I figured that." Kagome stood, biting her nail.

"Kagome!" called Sango.

Kagome and Bankotsu turned to see Sango, Miruko, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

Shippo must've went got them because he was now in Sango's arms.

"We should go." Kagome told Bankotsu. "I feel unwanted here."

Inuyasha suddenly unsheathe his sword.

"You and me, Bankotsu. Fight to the death. Whoever wins takes Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! Don't use me like some prized possession!" yelled Kagome, angrily.

"You have no right to speak any of our names. You were trash when I first meet you, and you have proven you're trash now. You will see how bad I will use you once I kill this bastard and send him back to hell where he belongs." Inuyasha growled, eyes turning red.

"Stop him..Sango, Miruko, please!" Kagome begged her friends who only looked away.

"Kikyo?" Kagome looked at the dead priestess, eyes filled with unshed tears.

She must have been desperate. However, Kikyo surprised everyone.

"Inuyasha, it's not worth it." She said. "Let's go back to camp." She put her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha slapped her hand away. Kikyo held a look of shock. Inuyasha lifted his sword and yelled, "Windscar!"

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, as Bankotsu took hold of her waist and leaped in the air dodging the attack.

Bankotsu dropped on the ground. He pulled Kagome close and whisper, "Go back to camp, I'll be right there."

Kagome hesitated at first. She quickly kissed Bankotsu on the cheek saying, "You've got 5 minutes or Momo and I are coming for you. And thank you." She grins.

Bankotsu couldn't help but grin back at her. "5 minutes."

Kagome nodded before taking off running. Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu with pure jealously and hatred.

"Well, let's begin." Bankotsu smirked, putting Banyru on his shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she ran, she thought of how Kikyo, someone who hated her, tried to save her from Inuyasha. Of all people, Kikyo did it. And she was grateful for it. Miruko and Sango will be in her prayers. They are scary. Not to even try! However, Kagome can't hate them for that.

"Momo?" Kagome knelt down by her. Momo was in her kitten form. Her body was stiff. Kagome picked her up gently. Momo's head fell backwards. She was unconscious.

Kagome heard a crackling of a branch. She held Momo to her chest as she stood up. She turned around to see a man. Eyes widening, Kagome took off running.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop!" screamed Kagome as she ran into the battle. Interrupting both Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Finish your battle another time! Look!" she pointed towards where she came from.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha stepped forward to look. A man with lots of machine items on him walked into the clearing.

"Isn't that…" Inuyasha eyes widen.

The man smirked as he unleashed a chain around Kagome's neck bringing her to him.

"Long time isn't it Kagome." He smirked.

"Hojo?" Kagome looked at the man with red eyes, who used to have brown ones full of life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone! Is it really Hojo? Or someone who has possessed Hojo's body? We'll know soon!

I'd love your feedback! My next update will be May 13 =D.

During the summer I think I will update lots of time. Maybe even have a part 2 to this story. You'll never know. I don't even know how this is going to end!

Well that's it for now. See Ya Later!

Mwah! Love yall!

-Krissii


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Usual things, I do not own Inuyasha characters. The plot and story was given to me to rewrite so I took advantage of the moment.

I think before commenting me on the story you should thank yingyang28 for coming up with such an amazing plot. I just revised it a little.

The Ban-Kag pairing will get closer and closer as each chapter comes. I like relationships to come slowly. However, there will be a lot of bashing of Kikyou loll soz fans of her but I promise I will not bash so much, I think.

Do read my other fanfic, **Solar Eclipse,** a story with S/U of Sailor Moon pairing and Love Has No Distance. And check out my new story Black Roses!

If you are **NOT** a Bankotsu and Kagome supporter.

**Do not read it!**

**A/N At the end of the chapter I've got a sneek peek at this story I've wrote that will be posted June 7 called Merope. Bankotsu is in it of course.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A man with lots of machine items on him walked into the clearing._

"_Isn't that…" Inuyasha eyes widen._

_The man smirked as he unleashed a chain around Kagome's neck bringing her to him._

"_Long time isn't it Kagome." He smirked._

"_Hojo?" Kagome looked at the man with red eyes, who used to have brown ones full of life?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hojo?" Kagome gasped. He dropped the chain from her neck, before tightening his hand around her neck.

"Think again." The man said. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before realizing. Without long hair he looked like someone familiar.

"Hiten!" she gasped. Hiten smirked.

"Finally you realized little bird." Hiten turned Kagome so her back was against his chest, locking his arm around her neck.

"Bastard!" growled Inuyasha. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Dead? Like him?" Hiten nodded at Bankotsu. "Well brother, tell them how we were re awaken from our graves."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at him. "Brother?" Kagome looked at Bankotsu, shocked.

Bankotsu avoided her gaze before glaring harder.

"Let her go, Hiten." He growled.

"Come make me, Bankotsu." Hiten grins. "My brother from another father."

Bankotsu charged at Hiten. Hiten pushed Kagome down on to the ground. Kagome let out a squeak as she hit the ground. Hiten surprising pulled out a sword which collided with Bankotsu's Banyru. Inuyasha thought fast and charged at Kagome. Kagome screamed as someone jumped in front of her and slashed at Inuyasha. The attack was so familiar. Until the name came. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and herself said it together with surprise, "Jakotsu!"

Inuyasha said it with anger, Bankotsu was clearly happy, and Kagome was shock. Jakotsu was back but how?

Jakotsu smirked at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha! Missed me baby!"

Inuyasha looked at him with disgust. "I get another chance to take those sexy ears of yours!"

Inuyasha ignored it then ready his attack. "No no no." Jakotsu slashed his sword towards him.

Inuyasha yelled out in pain as he tried to dodge the attack. Kagome looked at Jakotsu's back in surprise. He was protecting her.

"Get up wench, I'm only doing this for Bankotsu!" Jakotsu took a quick glance at. Kagome nodded before getting up.

Bankotsu fought with Hiten.

"A woman has finally got your attention huh?" Hiten dodged Bankotsu's attack. "Haven't you?" Bankotsu shot back. Bad idea, he shouldn't have said that. "A hohoho! You like this one eh? Good catch, but can you protect her from me. She seems like the tight type." Hiten grins.

"Bastard!" Bankotsu swung hard and fast at Hiten. It hit him. Hiten blood spilled onto the ground.

"Do not fuck with me. Keep your distance from her or else." Bankotsu growled.

Hiten only smirked. "I've got what I needed." Before running off into the forest.

"BAN!" Jakotsu ran and hugged Bankotsu, checking Bankotsu off guard. Be began kissing his cheeks.

"Jak! Stop man! Fuck!" Bankotsu tried to ply Jakotsu off him. Kagome smiled at them, almost laughing at him.

"Meow." Momo hopped onto her shoulder.

Kagome turned to be face to face with Inuyasha. "Inu..Yasha?" she breathed, taking a step back.

"Choose." He growled. Kagome blinked in confusion. "Wh-what?" Kagome asked.

"Me or him." Inuyasha pointed to himself then Bankotsu. "Now." Bankotsu now had his attention on them as well as Jakotsu.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu then back at Inuyasha.

"Don't make me choose, Inuyasha, please." Kagome glanced at Bankotsu.

"Because if I do, it would be him. Always will be." Kagome looked away. Inuyasha bit his lip. His eyes showed how heartbroken he was. But he said something else.

"Then that makes you my enemy, Kagome." Inuyasha said firmly. Kagome hand went to her mouth as she gasped.

Inuyasha turned his back on her and walked back to his friends. It was official, they were enemies.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu called. Kagome turned to him. "C'mon." he said, softly. Jakotsu eyes never left Inuyasha's retreating form. Kagome ran to them and the three of them along with Momo disappeared into the forest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Oh No! Hiten's back! And he's Bankotsu brother? What's with that? You'll find out everything next time. Now here's the preview of my new story coming out June 7, Merope! ENJOY!

A girl eyes were shut tight in her bed as she tossed and turned and moaned painfully. Finally, she let out a piercing scream clutching her blanket. A brown yorkei male looked at her warily. The girl opened her eyes and was shaking uncontrollably. She looked at the dog. "Max." she reached out to touch him. She rubbed his head. She sighed heavily as Max jumped onto her back. Her emerald green eyes searched the dark room. She looked at the clock, 5:13 am.

'Might as well get up.' She thought.

She left Max on her bed as she searched her dresser for clothes. Max watched as she left the room and a hour or two later was back in with a towel wrapped around her body. Her jet black hair within two low braided pick tails, her bang coming pass her eyebrows. Her hair came to her chest. She had tan skin and was about 5'6. She grins at Max noticing him lying down now.

"Don't watch you pervert!" she throw the towel at Max, hearing him bark trying to get out.

She giggled and quickly got changed. She took the towel off him grinning.

"Maxi baby." She teased.

Seeing him wag his tail, she glanced at the clock. Six: 45.

"C'mon maxi." She picked him up.

She walked out the room into the living room and sat Max in his bed.

"Stay. I'll be home after school, Kay?" she grin picking up her school back.

She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her keys off the counter. She walked out the apartment. On the back of her bag read **MELODY** in bold bubble letters.

Melody parked her car in the school driveway,

"I'm early." She thought.

She closed her eyes thinking about her dream.

_***DREAM***_

_A girl who resembled Melody ran hastily from a group of men carrying weapons. She turned a corner and slipped only to be lift her off the ground and pulled her into a dark corner. The girl glanced up to see a man with long, dark red hair nearly black, tan skin, and midnight blue eyes. His hair was tied in a low ponytail. The girl kept quiet as the men with the weapons disappeared. She turned quickly to the man. "Fang!" she hissed angrily. She said something Melody did not understand. Fang just grin at her. Then said something making her eyes soften. Then the girl grabbed him by his shirt, yelling. Fang rested his head against hers saying something. The girl looked at him as if he were crazy. Then suddenly the unexpected happen. Fang grabbed her shoulders and spun her around only to receive a sword piercing through him. He let out a piercing scream making melody flinch. Fang mouthed something. The girl watched Fang eyes close and she began the fight. Swinging fiercely at the guards only to have them grab her arms. A man walked in front her and touches her chin with a gun. He said something and she spat in his face with disgust. The man slapped her with the gun drawing blood before putting the gun to her forehead. "Do it." She mouthed, daring. She said something else before closing her eyes, tears falling. A gunshot was heard and she dropped limp._


	6. Author's NOTE! WOOHOO

Dah, dah, dum !

Surprise it is! As a gift for all my fans on here. I am preparing to update Accidental Lovers January 2011 ! On side of that, I am writing a new story called Butterfly!

Here's a summary of what's to come with Accidental Lovers and Butterfly.

Hope you enjoy!

Accidental Lovers

_After the incident with Hiten, Kagome is questioning Bankotsu. She wants to know what's going on. But that's when all hell does break loose. A man name Damien appears and wants everything to do with Kagome. Could he break the slowly rising feelings between Kagome and Bankotsu. And what's this orange jewel shard? On side of that, Sango may be pregnant. But for whom? And lastly, Kagome and Kikyo battle. _

Ready 2011 !

Butterfly.

_Kagome was shelter into this house for a reason. No one can go in and she can't come out. Then an fallen angel comes and takes her baby and herself for protection. Kagome suddenly figures out who's this man and who's after her baby. Kagome, an purent, who is forbidden to fall in love breaks the rules and becomes a butterfly._

At the end of this story, you'll figure out what I mean by _becomes a butterfly._

Hope to see new reviews!

And please check out Dirrty Little Secret and Everlasting!

Toodle, loves!

Krissii:)


	7. AN: Amazing:

Hello everyone!

I've got some amazing news for you!

At the moment , I'm on my father's computer because I broke my keys on my keyboard for my laptop so it had to go in the shop. But my father told me today they just called and said it's ready.

However, he won't be able to get it until this weekend.

The good news is I am returning to continue and finish some of my stories.

I will be only updating the stories that had the most demands for.

Those would be :

Love has No Distance

Starlight Destiny

Accidental Lovers

And

Dirrty Little Secret

Those are what I am working on at the moment. After I get finish with those or get to a good stopping point I believe I'll start to either update my other stories or begin my new ones.

I hope I made everyone happy so far. I've missed my readers dearly.

School starts next month so and I'll be a junior!

Wish me luck with the stories,

Toodles,

Krissii-xx


End file.
